Listen to your Heart
by Wingless Arrow
Summary: [Sesshomaru Kagome]Song fic, Song: Listen to Your Heart. Very little Kaugra bashing.


Okay, here's another Song-fic. It hit me like that dodge-ball in gym today.

Inuyasha: Shouldn't you 'Dodge' the dodge ball?

Wingless: I didn't see it!

Disclamer: I do not, nor will ever will own this song or show.

Inuyasha: And thank Kami for that.

Wingless: Why you...

_

* * *

_

**Listen to Your Heart**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yea  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark  
_

Kagome looked at him and her, mouth agape. The love of her life, and that bitch, who had been chasing after him, Together.

'You can't cry what was never yours...' She thought as if in daze, trying not to cry.

They had always been the best of friends, nothing less, nothing more. She had always wanted to have a relation ship with him, but she only had affections for him, not the other way around or so she thought. He had called her on the phone and said he needed to talk to her in person. She was very confused. She turned away, "I guess I came at a wrong time," she whispered.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye  
_

Him, her, wha?

He had been waiting for Kagome to come over to ask her something important and when the door bell had rung he had thought it was her. When he had opened the door, he had seen Kaugra there, and before he know what was happening, she had been kissing him. He was struggling to get her unlatched from that death grip she had on him. Then, he heard her,

Kagome.

He had finally gotten out of the death grip and pushed her to the ground, running after Kagome,

"Kagome!"

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yea  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

She heard him yell her name, not caring she kept running. She didn't want to face either of them. She had ran into the park, when she stopped to see where she had ran to. Memories of their times together come in waves. The Ice cream they would split on a sunny day, when they where little kids and had met.

Here.

At this location.

She couldn't help it, she started to cry all of those memories, teasing, taunting her, reminding her of what would never be here's.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

"Kagome!"

He yelled again, watching her run into the park. She had made a total mistake on what happened. What he had been anticipating had gone sour. He had called her over to ask if she had wanted to go out some time on a date, like boyfriend and girlfriend. But that bitch had gotten in to the way, so the person he cared for most, he was going to lose her.

Then he saw her on the ground, crying, and his heart going into a thousand pieces, knowing that he had made her shed those tears. He ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Kagome..."

_And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind._

She knew he was here, but didn't know why, shouldn't he be with her? Thinking of that, she cried harder, making his clothes splashed with her tears.

"Why?"

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

_"_It was a mistake, she Kissed me, not the other way around, I wanted this," Before she could ask what 'this' was, She found her lips crashed next to his. Her eyes widened for a moment, staring into his, before she closed her eyes, lost in the moment.

He pulled back, even though he didn't want to, but needed to breath, "How about it? Want to go see a movie and then have some dinner on Friday?"

All he got was a smile, a hug, and a muffled 'I'd love to,' as an answer.

_Listen to your heart mhmmmmm  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

* * *

Wingless: Walla!

Inuyasha: Walla, what?

Wingless: It's done, you dolt. Anyway, Should I make a sequal to this or keep it as it is? Anyway, I'm taking requests, more Info On my look-up about that.

Reveiw!!!!!


End file.
